The King, The Evil King, and the Captured Faerie
by Ruka Ai
Summary: When Ruka wants to learn more about Jack, she discovers a different side of him that she didn't want to know. Will Fuyo hurt Ruka, or will Jack be able to control himself? Contains Jack X Ruka, and split personalities, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi Guys, okay so I'm trying a Jack X Ruka story (I know it's weird) even though this is rated T, I might change the rating to M in later chapters, this is kinda AU and is set after Ark Cradle. There is going to be a lot of smut and some pedo-ish scenes (I like older guys x younger girl relationships so...) so please read and review?

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I saw him. The first time I saw Jack Atlas. I think I was only 8 or 9, I was cleaning around the apartment while Rua was watching duels on T.V.<p>

"Hey! Ruka! Come look at this guy!" Rua shouted from the living room, of course I came, "Isn't he so cool?" Rua asked with excitement, I sat beside him and watched the T.V. It was a young adult dueling an older man, it seemed the young adult was going to win.

"Yeah, pretty cool." I said, still staring at the T.V. The young adult had blonde spiky hair, and dark, purple, captivating eyes. I would never tell anyone this, but the moment I saw him, I felt something in my heart. Don't be ridiculous, it's not love, but I'm pretty sure it was the fact that we were both signers. Who knows it could have probably been nothing, because I mean, it was over the T.V. so...

"Jack Atlas! That's his name!" I turned toward Rua who was practically jumping out of his skin.

"Y-you really like this guy don't you, Rua?" I asked, with a smile.

"Kinda." he had a really big grin on his face, which told me that he did,

"If you want, maybe sometime we can see one of his duels live?" I suggested and this time Rua did jump,

"Seriously? You mean it Ruka?" I nodded my head,

"Sure, why not?" and that was how, the following week, we went to see Jack Atlas duel.

* * *

><p>"Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the Duel? That's right, it's me, Jack Atlas!" Jack Atlas shouted over the roar of the crowd.<p>

"Woah! That's Jack Atlas for you!" Rua shouted, I just gave a sheepish smile, going to duels really aren't my thing. The duel had ended with Jack winning, and the other opponent face down on the ground, "Say, Ruka let's get an autograph!" now personally I would have said no, only because this Jack Atlas guy looked cruel, and harsh. Except Rua was so excited and happy, how could I say no?

"S-sure." We went downstairs to the main floor, as soon as we got down there, the whole place was flooded with reporters asking Jack Atlas questions, when I heard,

"There is only one King! That is me!" my stomach did a flip-flop, it wasn't that I was scared or nervous, it's just that, this guy is really famous, and being able to hear his voice, like that, so close. It was a little overwhelming,

"This way Ruka! Hurry!" Rua grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the mob of reporters surrounding Jack Atlas, we were weaving in and out of people trying to get to the front, when I whispered into Rua's ear,

"Are you sure about this, Rua?" he nodded his head, when we could finally see light, Rua jumped out of the empty space, and there we were, staring up at Jack Atlas. He really was tall, almost scary tall. When I saw his eyes I noticed they were distant, and unloving. I wondered if he never loved.

When an older woman with short blue hair saw us, she smiled, and whispered something into Jack Atlas's ear. Jack sighed, and held his hands up, as if to stop all the commotion, which it did. Then he looked down at us, it happened again, that feeling, like I said it's not love, but something else. He crouched down to our level, Rua's eyes were so big I thought they would pop out.

"Uh-Um..., my name is Rua...uh..um." poor Rua, maybe I should help, but Jack was only staring at Rua, "I...uh...well..." I guess there's no choice, I have to step in,

"Mr. Atlas, my name is Ruka, you see my brother and I are big fans, and would like to get an autograph." I smiled at him, though my heart was beating rapidly, I hardly ever talk to strangers, but if it's for Rua's sake then I can make an exception. Jack smiled at the two of us, yup smiled, who thought he would smile, and it wasn't the kind of cruel smile, it was heartwarming. He patted our heads,

"Mikage?" he announced, the woman next to him with the blue hair winked at us, and said,

"Yes, sir." she pulled out two pictures of Jack Atlas, it was him in his duel runner, with flames in the background. He signed the back of them and handed it to us. Rua was practically drooling over it, I just took mine and observed it, it said 'From the King, to the Princess, Ruka.' Rua and I looked up to the King,

"You two work hard at your dreams, just like I did." he said, before walking off, and you know what, the media ate it up. "Jack Atlas Displays Act of Kindness to Children!" is what the next newspaper said, and I couldn't believe it. I let Rua make his own "shrine" for Jack Atlas, though sometimes I regret it. I still have my autograph from Jack, even after four years, it's still in my room.

* * *

><p>Even though Rua and I have come to know Jack a lot better, he still tries to avoid us, and what not. I'm not sure why, which is exactly why I offered to help Jack clean the guys' place. Like I thought he would, he rejected it, but every one else helped me out, saying that we are the only two members of Team 5D's who haven't really "bonded". Rua had to go to Duel Academy to retake a test he failed, so it would just be me and Jack. No matter what, I just knew there would be awkward tension so I readied my self, and thought of plenty of questions to ask him. We started out by picking up the trash left on the floors.<p>

"Hey, uh, I'll get the bedrooms if you, get everything else." I said to him, he just nodded and looked away. I went through Crow's room first, now when I did this, I had to take a deep breath, because who knows what could behind that door? When I opened it, I gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't as bad as I thought. No boxers hanging anywhere around here, I noticed there were a few candy bar wrappers and just some regular trash, so I picked those up and put them in the trash bag I was holding. When I finished with Crow's room, I went over to Yusei's. I knew their wouldn't be much trash, but went their anyways. What a waste of time that was, his room was completely clean!

I made my way over to Jack's room and got ready to snoop, I was doing this only to learn more about Jack. When I opened the door, I found it was a bit messy, so I cleaned up a bit before searching. When I finished, I went over to his drawers and pulled the shelves out, one by one, searching thoroughly for anything that would tell me something about him. I got to his regular shirts, when I noticed a small pocket book hiding under a few garments. Feeling curious, I took it and sat on his bed, that was a bad decision. As, I looked through it, I saw their were pictures, pictures of girls about my age, they weren't naked or anything, but the angles were a bit...disturbing. Girls with short shorts, or really tight shirts, a few of them I recognized from Duel Academy. I was shocked to discover this, but yet I still kept looking. The last one was the worst of all, it was me, in my uniform. I was in their garage, looking up at something. The picture got a nice view of my underwear, pink with white polka-dots! How did he even get these pictures? When did he take them? I wanted to know more, more about Jack, though maybe I should just leave it alone and start wearing shorts under my skirt, like Patty.

I heard the door creak open and turned none other to see Jack!

"And, what do you think you're doing?" he asked me with a sadistic smirk, but it wasn't the normal Jack, it was someone else...

"Wha-What?" I asked, shifting a bit.

"Oh? So you found it?" he stared at me intently, and crossed his arms over his chest, I hid the pocket book behind me and muttered,

"N-n-nothing," I looked at him cautiously, and noticed he was looking me up and down, "Eh? J-Jack?" he walked to wards me, I stared up at him with fear.

"I guess you already know then?" he shot me an evil smirk, "Then it won't be a surprise to you if I do this?" he asked while bending over me, I gasped in surprise as his body began to crush mine,

"Jack-!" I called out, but was cut off from his weight on my petite body. "What are you-" I froze, he put his head in the crook of my neck and began kissing, it was so uncomfortable, I just wanted to die, "Jack, Please?" he wouldn't stop, he just kept kissing, then he took his right hand and reached up to the collar of my long-sleeved shirt, using his index finger he began to pull it down, I gasped. Using all the strength I had, I kicked, and punched, and hit, and, bit. Nothing was working, just when I thought I would loose my innocence forever, Jack lifted his head up.

"Eh?...R-R-Ruka?" I took my chance and smacked him across his face, he just stayed there with a confused look on his face.I scrambled quickly away from him and looked at him, tears were flowing out of my eyes,

"Why!" I screamed at him, gasping for air, "Why did you do that!" Jack looked down at his hands, which were on the bed, I saw water dripping from his eyes. Water? Was Jack crying? He looked up at me, and sure enough, he was crying.

"Ruka... I'm so... sorry!" he said in between sobs, it wasn't the same Jack that attacked me, it was the actual Jack, "Please...forgive me?" he begged, I stared at him in horror,

"What just happened?" I asked

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please tell me! If you hated it then tell me you hated it! If you loved it then tell me you loved it! I don't mind :) I just wanna see what you guys think. Maybe I should make this M...don't you think? Wow I have such a perverted mind XD Anyways tell me what you guys think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Okay, looks like I'm continuing with this! I'm surprised I didn't get any flames about the pairing. Thank you guys for the reviews, and I am so sorry if mess up with my grammar. I know it's terrible, but I try. Also feel free to tell me if I make a mistake or not! I always need help with my stories. Anyway, Read On!

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" I asked him. Jack was still crying into the sheets of his bed, and I felt bad for him. "H-Hey?" I carefully made my way over to him, and touched his shoulder. Jack winced. There for a split second, I saw him. I saw the Jack who attacked me. But it was only a split second, because after that he threw himself against the wall, and it was the normal Jack.<p>

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, and to be honest it was horrifying.

"I-I-I won't touch you. See?" I held my hands up, "J-J-Just what happened, please? Tell me?" I begged, feeling my own tears come out of my eyes. Jack glanced down at the floor.

"D-D-did I...hurt you?" he asked after awhile, I stared at him.

"Not really." he glared at me and started yelling,

"What the hell kind of answer was that? Did I hurt you or not?" he slammed a fist against the wall, almost causing the whole house to shake.

"Jack please-"

"No! I don't want to hear anything from you! Nothing!" he stared at me with a hurtful glare, I couldn't take it any more, so I grabbed the sheets and started sobbing into them.

"You...you're hurting me now Jack...because you won't tell me..." I said in between sobs, Jack looked at me sadly, but sighed.

"I didn't do anything really bad to you, did I?" he asked me while looking away. I stopped crying and shook my head,

"No."

"Then, I suppose you deserve an explanation." he sat on the bed with me, but was still a bit far, "I have another Jack in me..." he started, "This Jack is pure evil, and disgusting. Like what you just saw." I looked down at the pocket book filled with disturbing pictures of the girls, and me. "He's the definition of a pedophile." I stared at Jack, usually he's determined or smug. Never like this. This depressing and melancholy attitude doesn't fit him. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to tell anyone because it's ridiculous," he looked up at me and I saw them, those beautiful purple eyes. They weren't evil or mean, they were...pleading.

"W-When did this other Jack show up?" I asked nervously, Jack sighed.

"I'm not sure, for all I know he could've been here since I was 12. But I found out just before The World Racing Grand Prix, I found out that I was participating in duels that I had no idea about. And low lives would come up to me, demanding a rematch, I had no idea what they were talking about. Of Course to prove it to me, they would show me videos. The videos would be of me dueling them, and winning."

"And it wasn't you at all?" I asked, Jack shook his head slowly.

"No, it was someone else. Then I discovered he was a pedophile like you did."

"He pinned you down on the bed too?" I asked, trying to be funny. Jack gave a frustrated sigh,

"No, the pocket book. I discovered it a few months ago. It's disgusting, and I want to get rid of it, but every time I try, it's back in that spot." he looked over at the dresser sadly. I just wanted to give him a hug."I don't know how I'm going to deal with this..." he murmured, "and now you're caught up in it..." I slid off the bed and faced him.

"You're right, I am caught up in it." I grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise, "Which means I have to deal with this too." I smiled,

"What?" Jack asked while holding my hand.

"I'll do some research and see what we can do. Don't worry we'll get through this together."

"But if he hurts you then-"

"Don't worry, I've got Duel spirits on my side, and they won't let him take my innocence from me." I gave him a thumbs up, something very out of character for me. Jack sighed,

"Do whatever you want." he muttered while facing away.

"Ah! Then that means yes?" I asked. He smiled. Not smirked, but actually smiled! Just like that time when Rua and I got that autograph. It occurred to me there, the realization that Jack...he didn't remember...

_Knock-Knock  
><em>

"Who could be here now?" Jack asked while getting up and heading out the room. I panicked and frantically tried to cram the pocket book into the dresser. "Eh?" I heard Jack call from the garage. With my curiosity eating me up, I went towards the garage, though I wish I didn't.

"So how have you guys been "bonding"? Carly Nagisa asked.

Considering what happened before Carly came, I felt really guilty. I mean Carly loves Jack and what he did to me, it feels like I betrayed her somehow. Suddenly I just got really depressed.

"Eh, we're just cleaning." Jack answered.

"Oh, well. Want to take a break? I brought coffee." she held up a tray of cups, two were dark and one was a light brown. Most likely chocolate milk, for me...

"W-Well I don't suppose a break is too bad? Right Ruka?"

"A break? We've hardly cleaned." he glared at me,

"Eh? Then what have you guys been doing?" Carly asked. I froze, so did Jack. And boy did he glare at me. Yes.

"Uh...Comparing duel monster cards..." I said, Carly turned around to put the tray on a table.

"Nice save..." Jack whispered at me. I just smiled.

"So which signer dragon is better?" Carly asked, crud... At the same time Jack and I said,

"Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Oh uh I mean...Red Dragon Archfiend"

"Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack said at the same time as me again. I sighed, of course his dragon would be the best.

"Interesting..." Carly mused, "So are we going to drink that coffee or not?"

"Sure," I said, taking the light colored drink that she offered me, Jack took the other one. We sat at the small table Jack rebuilt, in the chairs that he also rebuilt.

And there we were, sipping our drinks in silence. I was right, mine was chocolate milk.

"So," Carly spoke up, "Is that all you guys talked about?" she asked with cuiosity. Jack was still sipping at his drink, and after a moment I realized that I had to answer.

"Uh! No." I said, Jack glared at me from the corner of his eyes. Guess I was supposed to say Yes.

"Oh? What else?" that's probably why. Carly always asks questions. It probably can't be helped though, I mean she is a reporter.

"Um..." I had no idea what I was going to say! Duel runners? No. Tea? Definitely not. Something, something... Well Jack seems to be enjoying himself, over there smirking at my misfortune. I was about to do something evil, and completely out of my character. "Jack's love!" I said, happily. And I gotta tell you, Jack has the best spit take ever! He practically choked on his coffee before spewing out the hot liquid.

"What?" Jack demanded, his face was on fire and those pleading violet eyes I once saw were now filled with rage.

"What?" Carly asked simultaneously to Jack. Her eyes were big and wide, she had the look of amazement on her face. "Who...who is it Ruka?" she asked me, and I felt even more terible than before.

"Uh..." I murmered, "He wouldn't tell me." Carly frowned,

"Oh, I see..." she stood up and wiped her eyes. Was she crying? "Well I gotta go, you two work hard! Okay? G-Gambate!" she turned and walked out of the garage.

Jack gave a sigh of relief once Carly was out of sight.

"Finally!" he rejoiced, once she was out of sight, "I thought she would never leave." I stared at him in horror,

"You know you can be such a jerk sometimes..." I murmered and stood up from the table, "I'm going to clean so-" I felt a tug on the end of my shirt and turned to see Jack clutching it. But like before, it wasn't Jack...

He leaned down so my ear was next to his mouth.

"Not without me, you don't." he whispered and nibbled at my earlobe. This time I was terrified.

* * *

><p>So? Whatcha think? Was it terrible? Awesome? So-so? Let me know, what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait guys, this last week has been a little bit hectic. Anyways here's the third chapter! Also I understand that some people want me to change the rating to M. I think I may do that next chapter. Also this chapter is a bit graphic but I didn't want to change the rating without your knowing. Other than that, Read on!

* * *

><p>"Not without me you don't." he whispered and nibbled on my ear. This time I was terrified.<p>

"You!" I whispered, "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to." he sneered back, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wha-what are you do-"he then began to use his hands to feel up my shirt. "No...stop..." I begged. His hands kept traveling closer and closer to my sensitive area when I noticed the garage door was still open. "Wait! I'll scream!" He stopped.

"You wouldn't." he growled in my ear.

"I-I would, and Zora is just across the street. If I scream she'll come right over here." He growled again but let go of me. I walked away from him.

"So I guess you'll scream if I try to shut the garage door?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"I'll scream if you try to do anything." he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You. You're going to scream if I try anything, eh?"

"How is that funny?"

"Because you can't scream all the time, now can you?"

"What?"

"Yusei and Crow. They're friends with Jack, right?"

"Right, so?"

"You would make them hate him if they found out."

"N-no I wouldn't..."

"Yes, if they found out Jack was molesting sweet little Ruka, what would they think? What would they do?" I gasped because of what they _**would**_ do. They would hate him and want to kill him.

"N-No..."

"Yes, they would. So as long as I stay a secret from Yusei and the others, then Jack is fine."

"I won't let you do this." I demanded. He began to laugh.

"Do whatever you want, Little Girl. But when you end up getting raped, don't blame Jack."

"That's right..." I said, "I'll blame you."

"Please, you're just a defenseless little girl that can't even take care of herself. How do you expect to help Jack?" I clenched my fist with anger.

"I just will." he smirked before changing his face into that of a puzzled one. It was Jack. "Jack!" I shouted with joy and rushed back to him.

"What...what happened?" He asked.

"Oh...uh" I looked down at my wrinkled shirt, so did Jack. "Well...he kind of...showed up." Jack stared at me with horror.

"No." he muttered before clutching his head in his hands.

"Hey, um don't worry. He didn't do anything... nothing happened." Jack glared at me through openings in his fingers.

"Why is your shirt wrinkled?"

"Uh um...I-"

"Thought so... you know I'm not sure about you getting caught in this." He put his hands down at his side and formed them into fists.

"No! I'm fine, I just want to help you! Like when you helped me and Rua defeat Apoia!" Jack chuckled,

"I could hardly call it helping."

"That doesn't matter! You did what you could, so now I'm going to repay you for it..." Jack stared at me with amazement and once again I saw those beautiful violet eyes. I felt my face flush. Defiantly not love so don't think about it! Maybe it was the attention?

"Wha...what is it?" I asked, trying to look away.

"You would help me?" I looked back at him.

"Of course, we're both part of team 5D's, I just want to help you get through this." Jack kept staring at me from where he sat. "W-Will you please stop staring? I'm not that amazing!" Jack laughed.

"No." he stood up and walked over to me, "You're truly amazing." with that, he patted my head and walked upstairs towards the main room. "Coming?" he asked.

"Uh- um yes!" I squeaked, my face was red and hot. I followed Jack to the main room and finished cleaning the house with him. There was no sign of that 'Other Jack' It was about 5pm when the rest of team 5D's returned. They had bought tubs of ice cream for a party.

"Well, well. Ruka did you just clean this place all by yourself? Because I highly doubt guy over there did anything." I giggled at Crow's comment.

"No, it wasn't just me. Jack really did help." I said.

"That means this calls for a celebration!" Yusei shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" everyone else, besides Jack, shouted and also pumped their fist in the air.

"I don't see how me cleaning is such a thing worth celebrating?" Jack spoke up from the other side of the kitchen. I smiled at him, but he just glared back. I guess things have to go back to normal in front of everybody.

"Aw come on Jack, don't be like that!" Aki said, before scooping some chocolate ice cream into a cone and handing it to Rua, "Just have fun!"

"Yeah!" Rua shouted before devouring his ice cream, "Have fun! Oh, and Ruka guess what? I passed the dueling history test! Can you believe it?"

"Um... Yeah." I said. I forgot about Rua. If I have to help Jack how am I gonna get away from Rua? Don't get me wrong, I love Rua and all but I'm pretty sure he would try to murder Jack if he found out what happened that day. I'll think of something.

When the party was over it was dark out so Aki guided me and Rua back to the Tops. Rua immediately flopped on his bed when we got to our apartment. I, on the other hand, went over to the computer to do some research.

I typed in 'Split Personalities' on Duelgoole and came up with **Dissociative Identity Disorder**. I clicked on the link and started skimming the page. I was surprised to find the causes of D.I.D. usually have something to do with child abuse or something traumatic happening in their childhood. I wonder, even though Jack doesn't remember it, could it have something to do with Zero Reverse?

Or maybe it was the stress? Jack said that he discovered Other Jack just before the WRGP. I'm sure Jack was very stressed out about it.

I wasn't happy to find out that only psychiatrists and psychologists should diagnose the patient. Knowing Jack, he hates getting help from people. I'm surprised he let me help him. I continued to read the page. It seemed that there wasn't really anything I could do to help Jack. I sighed and stood up from the computer. I'll think of something.

When I crawled into my bed I began thinking of names for this 'Other Jack'. I thought and thought and thought, after minutes of thinking I finally decided on Fuyo.

It means unwanted. Just what Fuyo is. Unwanted.

I smiled with satisfaction and fell asleep. But if I knew what I was in for, I don't think I would have smiled.

* * *

><p>Okay so that chapter is finished. What did you guys think of Duelgoole? HAHA I made it up! Also, am I weird that I put that scene in? Gross? Was this amazing? Terrible? Anyways let me know if I should change the rating or not? I really want to know!<p>

Please Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Alright, through careful decisions and unexpected happenings, I've decided to keep it rated T. Because of this, I won't be posting anymore _**"GRAPHIC"**_ situations like in chapters 1 and 3. Please enjoy this and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning very grumpy and tired. I had gotten only 2 hours of sleep. That was not enough. Of course the weather decided to agree with my mood. Cloudy with a chance of rain. I sighed and got ready for school as I normally did every morning. When I noticed the worst thing in the world. On the right side of my neck was a...hickey! Now I'm not one for swearing, but with my attitude that morning I figured the word "Shit" was just an understatement.<p>

I decided that instead of wearing my high pigtails; I'd wear low ones, just to hide the hickey. It was when I entered the kitchen that I felt even more terrible. If that was possible.

"Ah! Ruka you're hair!" Rua exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" I asked tiredly.

"Ruka, are you okay? You don't look so good." Rua said.

"Ah, sorry. I just couldn't get much sleep after the party..." I gave him a weary smile,"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I-If you say so...Ruka..." it hurt to see Rua upset or worried about me. I hated it. "Ah, Ruka you didn't really explain what happened with you and Jack. What did you guys do?"

"Eh?" I felt my face heat up by just thinking about it, "We uh didn't really do anything besides cleaning..." I explained.

"Really? Because I don't think that's what happened." he explained with an annoyed tone, was it possible he found out? God, I hope not!

"O-O-Oh?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think..." oh no!

"You guys..." here it comes!

_**"Traded cards**_!"

"I'm so sorry Rua I-...wait, what?" I was confused, what are we talking about?

"Yeah! You two traded cards!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, you've been avoiding me ever since yesterday! That means you're hiding something! You're hiding the fact that you and Jack traded some cards, and now you feel guilty about it because I've always wanted to trade cards with him!" Well one part was right, the other... not so much...

"Rua... I can assure you. I didn't trade any cards with him. Here, check my deck." I reached into my backpack and handed my duel monsters cards to him. He frantically checked all the cards and made sure there weren't new or missing ones. He gave me an annoyed look once he was done checking.

"Okaaaaaaaaay... so you didn't trade any, but I'm sure you compared them!" I pondered a bit on what to say. Should I go with the story I made up for Carly or try something new? Going with the story for Carly sounds much easier.

"You're right, now can we go to school?"

We had walked about a block when I first noticed him. _**He**_ was there. Fuyo, that is. Not Jack. When I noticed him, it wasn't that I saw him. I just felt something creepy, like an evil aura. I was getting good at that now. Sensing people's aura, I could tell my psychic powers were growing.

Fuyo was leaning against a telephone pole across the street, most likely watching young girls make their way to school. He was wearing a white hoodie with sun glasses and black pants. Even if I wanted to talk to Jack, about Fuyo. I'm sure I can tell Fuyo himself.

"Um, Rua I need to go back inside. I left something."

"I'll go with you."

"Ah no, no need for that. You just go to school,and I'll go as soon as I get what I need."

"Um...Okay...?" I began to walk back the same time Rua walked forward. When he wasn't looking, I sneaked behind a fence. I kept one eye on Rua, in case he decided to turn around. And one eye on Fuyo, in case he decided to leave unexpectedly. But this task was much harder to do then I anticipated. If I tried to look at both of them with just one eye, I would end up getting a headache. If I tried to look forward and just watch the two from the corner of my eyes, then my vision would get blurry. So the only way I could look at the both of them, is if I turned my head every second.

Finally Rua was out of sight. I took a deep breath and readied myself for Fuyo. I started to slowly walk towards him. It was just one foot in front of the other. Just one foot in front of the-

"Why aren't you with your brother?" that familiar sadistic voice asked. I looked up and realized that I had already gotten to my destination. Fuyo was standing right before me with that disgusting smirk of his, "Shouldn't you be heading to school?" he asked me.

"I-I need to talk to Jack!" I demanded, he chuckled, "What is so funny?" I asked with an exasperated tone.

"I'm not a phone operator, I can't switch back with him just like that." I stared up at him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Isn't obvious? All these beautiful young girls making their way to school." I grimaced.

"But...that's not right..." I muttered.

"What? Are you jealous?" he asked with that thick accent of his- er Jack's!

"Y-Yeah right..."

"So why the low pigtails, something unexpected happen?" he smirked.

"Fuyo, I-..." Something's happening, my heart, it's...

"What?" he questioned, "What do you mean unwanted?"

"That's your name..."

"And I suppose you decided on this?"

"Y...yeah..." It was getting harder to breath and my skin felt hot.

"What's wrong with you?" Fuyo asked in a rude voice. I started to wheeze.

"N...no...he...elp..." I said in between wheezes. After that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V.<p>

I'm not sure what happened, one minute I was in my bathroom closing my eyes and then the next, I was in a completely different place and Ruka was falling. Out of instinct I reached out and grabbed her by her arms. She had passed out and her body was warm. What happened to her? Was it him? Did that evil bastard living inside me do something to Ruka? God damn it, why does he keep showing up? I picked up Ruka and carried her bridal style. And of course what else could go wrong at that moment, you ask? Well it seemed God just had to make it rain.

"Wait, Ruka." I begged, but she was unconscious. I wasn't exactly sure where the hell I was, but I knew that all I had to do was just run. Run for help. Run for Ruka. Wouldn't it be much more convenient if my duel runner was here?

Every thing seemed to pass me and it didn't take long to get to where I was going: The Hospital. I could just explain everything to Yusei and the others later, but now Ruka needs some help. I had finally reached the hospital and when I did, I barged through the doors at Jack Atlas speed.

"I HAVE A CHILD HERE! SHE NEEDS HELP!" was all I could exclaim before a few nurses took her and placed her on a gurney. All I could do was just stand there helplessly and hear the nurses and doctors calling out orders.

"What happened?" a male nurse questioned.

"She...passed out." I explained, at least I hoped that was all she did.

* * *

><p>Ruka's P.O.V<p>

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was storming outside, well from what I could hear. I looked around, it was dark. I'm guessing that means it's night. I sighed, trying to remember what happened. I don't think I was kidnapped. I don't think I'm dreaming.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" that all too familiar voice asked.

"J-Jack?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes." he answered. I sat up in my bed and turned on the light next to me. Jack was sitting on the left side of my bed, in a chair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Seems like you passed out from overwhelming stress and lack of sleep."

"Oh?"

"Rua told me that you had stayed up almost all night on the computer, is that true?"

"Eh? Rua knows about me being here?"

"Don't change the subject, is it true that you-"

_**"I KNOW WHAT YOU ASKED!"**_ I yelled, I don't usually do this but I guess this might be the overwhelming stress. Jack started to chuckle.

"Well, it seems like you're fine now."

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Back at their places, I plan to go too now," he stood up from his chair, "So if you're fine then-" I clutched the hem of his hoodie.

"Wait!" I begged, "You're not going to leave me here, are you?" I asked.

"Of course, if you're fine-"

"But I'm not fine! There's a storm outside and I'm...I'm..._**SCARED!"**_ I tightened my grip on his hoodie, "Please... stay with me?" he sighed.

"Fine... but only until you fall asleep, got that?" I nodded my head with happiness.

"You know Jack, if you want, you can... sleep in the bed with me?" he glared at me, "What?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he questioned.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Slowly, very slowly, Jack made his way into the bed with me. We laid there, facing each other for what seem like an eternity. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to turn the light off?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh...yea." I reached over to the right side of me and switched the light off, then pressed myself against Jack.

"Are you warm?" he asked.

"Very." I answered.

"That's good, just so you know... I saw it." he placed his hand on the spot where my hickey was.

"Oh? That? Don't worry, it was from yesterday... not today. In fact Fuyo didn't do anything to me today."

"Fuyo?" he asked.

"Ah, right. I decided that would be his name. Is that okay?"

"Yeah... sure..."

"Are you falling asleep-"

"Shhhhh! Go to sleep so I can go home!" I sighed and tried to close my eyes, I guess I had slept for over 12 hours or something because I was just restless. Instead I was staring at Jack's face. It really was king-like. I stared at it for almost ten minutes.

"Hey Jack, the storm's died down, you can go home." no answer, "Jack?" I sat up and peered at him in the dark. He was asleep,"Oh jeez!" I giggled, "Thank-You so much, _**Jack-sama**_." I bent down to his face, now I almost, _**ALMOST**_ thought about kissing his lips. But instead I just kissed his large nose. Even if Fuyo did ruin my life, this would be a good memory.

* * *

><p>So whacha guys think? I tried to make it a bit longer for you guys. See how much I love you?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh wow, over two years since I updated this story. Please forgive me, look I brought you a fluffy chapter. No but honestly, I do apologize for this. My writing has really improved though so that's a plus!

* * *

><p>"I am not a crazy freak who likes little girls' panties." Jack said.<p>

"Are you sure?"

Jack sighed with complete annoyance at me, "Yes, what do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Give me your wallet." He placed his wallet in my open hand and I immediately began searching for risque girl pictures "Just ramen coupons…" I observed, "That's strange… it's been three months and Fuyo hasn't shown himself." I glanced up at Jack who seemed like he could care less.

"Isn't this good news?" he asked.

I furrowed my brow, "I don't know." Jack stood up from his chair and grabbed the wallet from my hands.

"Well if you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nap, feel free to join me." He joked. I flinched.

"Th-That's not funny!" I called after him. He smirked and went to his room. I sighed and made my way over to Yusei's couch. I told him I was "sick" today and had to stay here, and of course Jack was here, he's always here.

I tried to sleep but it began raining and I could feel a draft coming in. Within minutes I was being chilled to death through the thin blanket.

Without really thinking, I went up to Jack's room.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." I said through chattering teeth. Jack sat up in his bed, alarmed and shirtless.

"What?" he exclaimed, I looked away from his bare chest.

"I'll sleep with you." Jack's face reddened at my words, clearly confused, "N-Not like that!" I exclaim, "Like in the hospital bed."

Jack's face went back to normal but his expression remained irritated, "Stop smiling." He ordered, I did my best to do so; he laid back down and faced the other direction, "Do whatever you want."

With that said, I climbed in bed next to him; carefully making sure our backs didn't touch. Again I try to sleep but the rain will not allow it.

"Jack?" I whisper.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Why do you think Fuyo hasn't shown up in a while?" I ask.

"I don't." he replies. I feel Jack shiver through the sheets and lean my back against his, feeling his toned muscles against my shoulders.

"Why do guys sleep half naked?" I wondered out loud.

"Go to sleep." Jack replied.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Purple." He answered.

"Royalty's color." I murmur.

"Right."

"Mine is pink."

"Why is that not surprising?"

"I think you would know, I mean you've seen my panties, right?" I can tell I've gone too far when he doesn't retort, "Sorry." He doesn't reply and I fall asleep.

I wake up on the same couch from earlier. Yusei, Rua and Crow are here. I pretend to be asleep but Crow has already seen my eyelids flicker.

"Oi! Wake up sleepyhead!" he exclaims.

"Crow, she's sick. Leave her alone." Yusei replied from his D-Wheel. I silently thank him and turn away from them and try to go back to sleep. My head actually did feel foggy and I could only wonder how I got back on the couch. Did Yusei find out about me sleeping with Jack? He doesn't have anything to worry about, we were just sleeping. Still, that could've been weird if he did.

I can only hope Jack brought me back to save all the awkwardness. I think back to what I told him in the bed. Why I am I so mean? I then think back to when we were in the hospital bed and I almost kissed him. Why am I so weird too?

"Ruka?" Rua's word's break into my thoughts. I turn my head to him, "Here's something that will help you feel better." He hands me a warm mug of tea, I sit up and sip at it graciously.

Crow smiles at me, "Told ya she'd get up." He announced.

I smile meekly and nod my head, "Sorry to worry you." I murmur.

"Oh, stop being so modest!" Crow encourages. Yusei turns from his work station to look at us.

"Rua, where did you get that mug?" he asked.

"It was in the cabinet, at the top." He replies.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"Not really, it's just-"Yusei stops mid sentence and looks at the top of the stairs, I look too.

"J-Jack!" Rua exclaimed, Jack yawned and ran his eyes across the room. He was still shirtless.

"That's my mug." he says menacingly. Rua laughs nervously.

"Right, but you see Ruka was feeling sick and it was the only clean cup so I-"

"Whatever." Jack said dismissively and sat by Yusei.

Crow glances at me, "Hey Jack ever thought of putting a shirt on?"

Aki opens the door before Jack has time to retaliate.

"Hey guys," she says, "sorry I'm late. What's up?" her clothes are drenched from the rain and her black bra is slightly visible. Jack stares at her chest for awhile while Yusei talks to her. For some reason him staring at her chest depresses me.

"How was school today, Rua?" I ask.

"It was okay." he replies, "Everyone misses you since you miss a lot of school. Are you sure we shouldn't see a doctor?" I shake my head.

"No I'm fine." Jack's eyes flicker over to mine, then back to Aki. I sigh, "I want to go home."

Yusei turns around in his chair, "Yeah? Need me to drive you home?"

"No." I shake my head, "I'll just walk." I put down the mug still full of tea and walk toward the door. Rua is right behind me, "Thank you guys."

* * *

><p>I close my bedroom door as soon as I get in and crouch on the floor. He is such a jerk! For some reason I am crying over the dumb man named Jack Atlas. I try to murmur my weeps but Rua knocks on my door.<p>

"Ruka, are you okay?" he asks.

I stand up and open the door, "Rua, why are men such jerks?" I ask and wrap my arms around him. He rubs his hands on my back and says,

"Who do I need to kill?"

I chuckle and lean back, "No one." he gives me an uncertain stare.

"I swear if anyone ever hurt you-"

"No one hurt me." I lied, "It's just that guys are really complicated." Rua lets go of me and nods.

"Yeah but girls are even worse."

"What?" I ask excitedly, "Who?"

Rua shakes his red head, "N-No one!" he stammers, "Are you hungry- I'll make supper tonight!" he begins to walk away.

"Rua who-"

"Supper!" he exclaims from the kitchen. I laugh and go back into my room.

I have missed Rua for such a long time. It seems as if Fuyo won't come back so maybe life can also go back to the way it was.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I am dreaming. In the dream I lay spread out on a soft bed with only my underwear and tank top on. A shadowy figure comes toward me and places a hand on my bare stomach. The sensation gives me goosebumps and his hand moves up. His other hand flies low and I now realize what he is doing. Squirming with all my might, I try to fight him off but he is on top of me and so strong. I finally see his face, it's Jack.<p>

I wake up breathless, and check my phone. Eight missed calls from Jack. I quietly get dressed and call him back.

"Jack?" I whisper as I quietly open the front door, I wrap a scarf around my neck and pull on mittens. He picks up as soon as I'm in the hallway.

"Ruka," he sounds like he's been crying, "he's back."

"I know." I say, "I'm on my way."

"Wait!" he exclaims, "I have no idea where I am."

"What?"

"I think I might be in a park."

"Hold on, let me track you." I say and press a button on my phone, "Stay where you are."

"Okay." he replies.

It turns out he's in the Penguin Park near Duel Academy.

"I know where you are, I'll be on my way!" With that I hang up and hurry to the park.

The air outside is freezing and seeps through my jeans and jacket. Before long I'm at the park and see him swinging.

"Jack?" I say cautiously. He turns around to look at me, his face is nearly blue and he's only wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, "Oh god," I say, removing my mittens and scarf, "you must be freezing." Jack lets me wrap the scarf around his ears and neck but won't remove his frozen hands from the swing chains.

"They're too big." he finally says.

"Hm?"

"My hands," he lets go of the chain and holds my hand, "they're way too big for your mittens."

"Maybe so," I squeeze his hand, "but still-"

"Ruka." he interrupts, "Hold me?"

I nod and let him lean his head on my chest. We're swinging back and forth. I wrap my arms around his neck and lace my fingers through his spiky hair, "Sing?" he begged. I hum him the lullaby my mother sang to me and Rua. Snow falls from the heavens as I rock Jack Atlas to sleep.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, but he is finally asleep and cannot hear me. Jack's lips accidentally trail across my collar bone and I am jerked back into the frightening dream, but I know Jack would never hurt me like that.

A few minutes later I wake him up, "Jack, lets go." I say and he lifts himself out of the swing. I hold his hand as we leave the park.

* * *

><p>Nothing too major happening here for now, please review.<p> 


End file.
